From A Blazing Heart to a Speedy One
by Justine Heart
Summary: This has to do with a wonderful Anime called Fushigi Yuugi and how one of the Characters is just figuring out how he feels about another. Will they ever get together? This is an old fanfic I did when I was just graduating high school. Please don't hate, just notice the difference in my style compared to my other story.
1. Chapter 1

From a Blazing Heart to a Speedy One - Chapter One

Speedy Confusion

by Chiba Branagh

Tasuki sat by the glistening lake. He was pondering over a very confusing situation. It had to do with one of the things he usually could not stand. Girls. He only liked and trusted three. Reika, Miaka, and Ayame. Well, as it turned out, Reika had turned into the problem. At first, she was not a huge problem because she was just a weird girl who had appeared, like Ayame and Miaka, out of nowhere. He knew of Ayame and when it was found out that Miaka was the priestess of Suzaku, he accepted her too. But then it was found out that Reika was his protector and priestess. Tasuki, who had gotten used to being on his own, did not like the fact that he had a protector, much less a little annoying priestess. He disliked the fact even more because Reika was a girl. He hated girls, and a girl protecting him was even more demeaning, at least in his opinion.

But now, he was used to her. She was like a little sister to him, or even a best friend. They had gotten to be very close and he knew of her tormented past. He cared deeply for her, but didn't know exactly how much. This made things strained between them. Lately, every time she came near him, he started feeling strangely. He told her it was nothing, and he just needed to be alone. That was until the night before.

The battle with Tenkou had just finished, and even though Reika was not terribly wounded, he still worried for her. He didn't know why, but he felt she needed to be taken care of. She had told him it was minor, but he still insisted she lie down and take it easy. Everyone, especially Reika, was quite amazed by how much care he took with her. Tasuki just wanted her to be safe. He brushed it off as payment for all the times she had come to his rescue. He spent the whole night by her side, just talking to her. The last few days he had spent without her had been hell, but he didn't know why.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I FEELING THIS WAY?!" Tasuki shouted at the water.

"Why the fuck are you feeling this way about what?" A voice said behind him. It was Chichiri.

"Who the fu-? Oh it's you Chichiri," said Tasuki, laughing nervously. ~I wonder what he wants,~ he thought.

"I know there is something up with you, ya know?"

"How?"

"After last night. You couldn't stop being around Reika. Is there something the rest of us should know?"

"No," Tasuki said, not convincing Chichiri at all.

"Come on," Chichiri said nudging his comrade. "You can trust me, ya know?"

"I know but its nothing."

"I don't think you cursing at the lake is nothing, ya know?"

"So," Tasuki said bitterly. He knew the other celestial warrior was right. Chichiri smiled at his friend.

"Come on," he said to Tasuki, the mask still on his face. He sat down on a rock nearer to the water.

"Fine," Tasuki said, letting down his guard. He sat down on a rock across from his Seishi companion.

"I am having these strange feelings for Reika."

"What do you mean, strange feelings?"

"Well, the way you and Ayame feel for each other, or the way Tamahome and Miaka feel for each other. I think that's what it is."

"You mean you love Reika?" Chichiri asked, surprised. Tasuki actually loving a girl. It was hard enough to believe Reika and Tasuki even getting along. Reika seemed to be the exact type Tasuki would hate. Well, maybe Reika had something else other girls didn't. Maybe that's what made most guys look at her differently. It certainly made Tasuki act differently around her. At least lately.

"I don't really know what it is," Tasuki said sadly, "I guess it could be love."

"Does she know how you feel?" Chichiri asked in his serious voice and took off his mask.

"No! I only just realized it."

"Right," Chichiri said nodding and getting up and putting on his mask. He started to walk back up the hill to where everyone was camped.

"Hey! Where are you going bastard?" Tasuki yelled up to him.

"Just to check on Reika, ya know?" Chichiri yelled down to him.

"What?! You aren't going to tell her what I said, are you?" Tasuki said running up to Chichiri.

"Tell her what?" Chichiri said taking off his mask one more time, just to wipe the sweat off his brow. Tasuki caught on and winked at his one-eyed friend. Then he ran to Reika's tent with Chichiri right behind.

"Reika, how's your arm?" asked Chichiri as he came into the tent. He was followed by Tasuki.

"Fine," Reika said trying to get up. "Ouch! Well, maybe not as fine as I thought."

"Hey, it could have been worse," Tasuki said in his usual sarcastic sounding tone.

"Yea I guess." Reika said frowning. After she had gone through that hell of saving Tasuki, he still was his same old self. Well, at least he had come to visit her. She should have been glad because before the fight with Tenkou, he was evading her or sending her off so he could be alone again. Last night was the most surprising night of all. Tasuki had carried her to her tent, and then stayed with her all night as some attendants bandaged her wounds. It turned out the only major wound she had sustained was a broken arm. It seemed almost a relief to Tasuki. They just talked all night. They hadn't done that in a while. She wondered how things had gotten so weird between them. It had worried her.

"So, Reika," Chichiri said, "you planning to stay in Konan for a while?"

"I guess," Reika said looking to Tasuki.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to," Tasuki said, almost as if he wanted her to go.

"I want to stay here," Reika said almost arguing with him. She seemed hurt.

"Chichiri," Tasuki said to his masked friend, "would you leave me alone with Lady Reika?" Chichiri nodded and left the tent. He smiled and shook his head.

"Tasuki?" Reika asked, now a little scared of him. She did love him, but she also had been hurt in the past.

"Reika," he said in a now more understanding tone, "I don't want you to think I don't want you here." She gave a sigh of relief. ~ So he does want me here, and he is not going to hurt me, ~ she thought. ~ Thank Suzaku! ~

"Tasuki," Reika said kind of smiling, "it's okay if you want me to go back to my original post as leader of the female bandits of Mt. Reikakou. You should know that my only true comrades there are my sisters, and you are my closest guy friend. Chichiri is my second closest. He is first for someone else though." Tasuki smiled.

"You are my closest friend in terms of girls who are my friend. I don't know how, but you are." Reika smiled and blushed a little.

"Tasuki," she said reaching her unbroken arm up to him she put it around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back, being as careful of her other arm as he could. He couldn't believe this was the first time he had ever hugged anyone in a long time. It was even more unbelievable that this was the first time he had ever hugged Reika. However, it was not the first time she had hugged him. There were many times she had hugged him because they had either succeeded in getting something, or she was just happy everyone was alive. She always gave everyone else a hug at those times. Everyone else, except Tasuki, usually hugged back. He never thought he would ever like being touched by her, but now he didn't mind at all. In fact he wanted it to last forever.

"Tasuki," Reika said. She seemed tired and worn.

"Yes, Reika?" Tasuki asked, also fully understanding she needed rest.

"Thank you," she said, "not just for understanding, but for being here for me. You don't know how lonely it gets when no one visits you."

"You know, I am always here for you," he said smiling. Then he left.

"So what happened?" Chichiri asked.

"We hugged," Tasuki said still trying to get over the shock of actually liking it.

"Whoa!" Chichiri exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.

"What? You think I can't just hug someone."

"No I know you can just hug some one. But you hate women, right?"

"Not her. I care for her too much. Yes I am a man, but she is mostly like a little sister to me."

"Do you think that is what you feel for her?"

"No I think it's something deeper, but for now this is fine," Tasuki said.

A few months past, Reika's arm had healed, and she was learning to do new things everyday. Tasuki was giving her hints on how to run faster, while Chichiri taught her certain slight-of-hand tricks that would get her certain things, like money. Tasuki enjoyed that too. It would be about another two years there before any adventure at all would come into there lives. Yes, there was the occasional monster to fight once in a while, but they were practice shots. Reika wanted some real action. One day she finally got something to do.

"So this is the Universe of the Four Gods?" a very familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Reika quietly said as Tasuki looked at her worriedly.

"What is it, kid?" Tasuki said. He had gotten in the habit of calling her that. That would change later on. At least she hoped it would.

"I thought I heard Tamahome," she said.

"Huh?" Tasuki looked at her with his adorable what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?-face.

"Really," Reika said trying hard not to laugh. ~ One of these days I will be able to tell him how that face kills me all the time, ~ she thought.

"So they really like monsters here, don't they?" The voice said again. Then a familiar scream was heard. Miaka and Tamahome had returned. That was the first thing to jump into Reika's mind, at least. Tasuki had already jumped the gun. Reika followed him to see he had flamed not only the monster, but also Tama. Reika had to laugh then and there.

"These flames," Miaka said.

"To think these monsters are still roaming around Konan," Tasuki said.

"Tasuki!" Miaka shouted. "And Reika!"

"Miaka and Tama are here. You were right, Reika-chan. That voice was familiar."

"I know I was," Reika said sticking her tongue out at him teasingly. Tasuki sighed. He had always secretly loved her childish manner.

Reika then noticed it wasn't just Tama and Miaka who were there.

"Ayame!" Reika screamed as she ran to her best friend, giving her a warm embrace.

"It's great to see you, Reika-chan," Ayame said returning the embrace. "Hey have you two bandits seen Chichiri?"

"Not recently," Tasuki said.

"Damn it. Where is he?"

"What the hell are you doing nearly burning a guy to death?!" Tamahome demanded.

"What's up with him, Miaka?" Reika said, trying to settle Tama down. "Is he going senile already?"

"No, Reika. Its not like that at all."

"First you meet back in the other world, and now this," Reika said pondering what it would be like to re-meet Tasuki and have to help him regain all his memories. If it meant what she thought it did, damn would she have fun with that. "Tough break," she said dreamily.

"Yea, well it's really pathetic that you don't remember your old friends," Tasuki said teasingly.

"I know we have met before, but it seems so unfamiliar somehow," Tamahome said.

"Oh, you mean you don't remember what happened between you and Miaka? You two were all hot and heavy. You were groping her and all that shit." Tasuki said, receiving a slap on the side of his head from Ayame.

"I did?" Tamahome asked, surprised he would actually do something like that.

"You didn't," Miaka said, glaring at Tasuki.

"Hey, it seems we just keep meeting like this," Reika said, trying to keep the focus on the positive. She hated fighting. At least with words. She loved physical battle instead.

"I wish Chichiri were here," both Ayame and Miaka said at the same time.

"Daaaaa!" a high pitched voice said out of nowhere. Chichiri had appeared.

"Meow!" A small cat exclaimed as it greeted everyone.

"Chichiri," Miaka said excitedly, "Tama!"

"Get it out," Chichiri said as he rummaged through Tasuki's shirt.

"Hey watch what you're grabbing," Tasuki and Reika said at the same time.

"Here it is, ya know," Chichiri said, holding up a small jewel.

"Oh yea." Tasuki said, looking up at Reika. Only Ayame noticed. She would talk with him about it later.

"Take this in your hand Tamahome," Chichiri said, immediately being pounced upon by Ayame. Tama, the little kitty, jumped from Chichiri's shoulder to Ayame's.

"But Chichiri," Miaka said, "this isn't Tamahome. His name is Taka."

"It doesn't matter, ya know."

"What is this?" Tamahome said. Immediately Tamahome was surrounded by a shimmering light. A few seconds later, he looked somewhat happy.

"Tasuki," his smile of remembrance showing, "and Reika."

"What?" Reika said, looking at him.

"How could you say I groped Miaka like that?!" Tama yelled at Tasuki as he grabbed the jacket.

"Some big moving reunion this is!" Tasuki shouted back. "And what's with grabbing my collar." The fight went on from there.

"What was that jewel, Chichiri?" Miaka asked.

"That was one of Tamahome's Jewel's of Memory, ya know?" Chichiri explained.

"Jewel of Memory?" Miaka said.

"Yea," Reika said, going on to explain how it was that Tamahome's memories were split into several jewels. One for each separate seishi. She also explained how it had been two years there.

"So two years have passed here?" Miaka said.

"Yep," Reika said getting an elbow from Chichiri, "and I think we should be getting out of here."

"We should be getting to Mount Taikyouku, ya know?" Chichiri said. "That's where my Jewel of Memory is too, ya know?" Reika nodded to him and decided to get the Tamahome and Tasuki apart. She led the two fighting warriors to Chichiri. Immediately they found themselves on Mount Taikyouku.

"I have never been hear before," Tasuki said, looking at Reika worriedly. She was just far enough away to be able to grab if trouble came up.

"Its no use, guys," Tamahome muttered, "I don't remember any of it."

"And you have for gotten me, too, Tamahome," A deep resonant voice said.

"How cold!" a feminine voice added.

"And Tasuki," said a childlike voice, "its been so long."

"Yes," said the deepest voice of them all, "too long."

Miaka turned to see the four deceased seishi's spirits of her friends.

"Nuriko... Hotohori... Chiriko... Mitsukake... Guys!" She yelled as she ran towards them. She went to embrace Nuriko, but instead fell right through him and landed on her face.

"You baka," Nuriko said, "did you forget we are dead?"

"She sure hasn't changed," Chiriko said.

"That's Miaka for you," Hotohori added thoughtfully.

"Are you alright?" Mitsukake asked, concerned for the miko.

"Ahhh!" a scream came from the direction of Tamahome and Tasuki. Tama had screamed in fear as an old witch rose up behind him. "A sand witch!"

"He hasn't changed either." Nuriko pointed out as Tamahome clung to his best friend.

"Who are you calling a sand witch?" The old crone asked.

"Taiitsukun!" Reika and Miaka screamed in unison.

"So you found Tamahome in the other world, eh Miaka?" Taiitsukun said smiling somewhat.

"So you're saying Tamahome will disappear if we can't find all his memories before this evil thing gets enough power?" Reika asked quite concerned about Miaka's love. She wasn't in love with how he treated her sometimes, but not even Tamahome deserved this. Reika knew that.

"Well," Tasuki said, "I guess we should start looking, shouldn't we?" Reika gave him a smile and started walking away. Then the ground began to shake uncontrollably.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Reika and Tasuki yelled in unison.

"Mt. Taikyouku!" Chichiri yelled. Taiitsukun was just sitting there, muttering something unintelligible under her breath. Rock and clumps of dirt were falling all around the old woman. All of a sudden Miaka yelled for Taiitsukun to get out of the way of some falling rock. She started to run towards the doomed old woman, but it was too late. Miaka screamed as rock separated her from Tamahome. Tasuki ran to her and, grabbing her, jumped out of the way just before some rock hit them both. They landed in a lake nearby the disintegrating mountain.

Reika was having problems of her own. She was trying to find Ayame and Chichiri. But before she could find them a force hit her in the back of the head. She fell, totally and completely unconscious.

"Reika," a soft voice said, "c'mon. Wake up, you baka!"

"What the hell?" Reika said in a tired tone, getting up slowly and then opening her eyes. Her head hurt like hell, and Reika almost forgot what was going on. Then she remembered, and panic set in quickly.

"Ayame, you are alright? And Chichiri too?" Reika asked franticly.

"Reika," Ayame said rubbing her best friend's head. It was somewhat bleeding. "Reika, we are fine. You, on the other hand, are bleeding." Reika looked at her best friend and then at her own hands. She was bleeding all right.

"So what?" Reika said, looking for something to wrap around her head. She found a small piece of cloth and tied it tightly around the wound. Then she looked over to see Tasuki in the water. She looked at him, confused. ~So when did he learn how to swim?~ she thought.

"So where are we?" Miaka said, looking as though she had been in the lake they were by as well.

"Lake Taichi, in Konan, ya know," Chichiri said.

"We have to get to the palace then," Miaka said firmly.

"Right, you know!" Chichiri said smiling. "Tasuki!"

"I agree, we have to get those stones!" Tasuki yelled.

"Um, Tasuki," Reika said, "when did you learn how to swim?" Tasuki promptly sank in front of the other five standing on land. His face showed embarrassment when Reika got him out.

They appeared at the palace. Everyone was amazed to see how great everything looked.

"Damn it has been way too long," Tasuki said.

"Miaka!" A small voice chirped. All of a sudden a aqua haired little girl flew into Miaka's arms.

"Nyan-Nyan!" Miaka called to the sweet little girl. "I was worried when we didn't see you at Mt. Taikyouku." Alarm showed oh Tamahome's face.

"What's that?" Tamahome asked.

"This is getting really inconvenient," Tasuki said.

"Priestess!" yelled an elderly man dressed regally in the clothes of Konan. "Tamahome, and Chichiri! And Lady Ayame!"

Then everyone except Tasuki and Reika were caught up in a throng of hugs and handshakes. It was expected from both. They were bandits.

"Oh. Tasuki and Lady Reika, too," said the old man.

"You just noticed us," Reika and Tasuki said in unison.

Soon they were in the palace talking about what was happening. Miaka and the others explained that they needed certain stones. Then the wise old man asked for Chichiri and the others to stay. It was apparent that since the war and Hotohori's death, the kingdom was still torn. They needed a leader.

"But what about the empress?" Reika asked.

"After his Highness' death, the Empress Houki gave birth to their son and immediately fell ill. She has been like this since the prince was born. That was a year and a half ago." The royal adviser explained sadly.

"Can we see her?" Miaka asked.

"Priestess, thank you."

"But first, can we eat this stuff?"

Everyone groaned. Miaka always thought with her stomach. Reika smiled at her good friend. She had always had that quirkiness that made her so lovable. Maybe that why she was a little jealous of her. She had every man's wish. A great figure, a wonderful sense of humor, and certain innocence that was quite irresistible. She was also firm and straightforward. That made her quite a good priestess. Reika looked down at her food and then back at Miaka, who had already started stuffing her mouth.

"Hey Miaka," Reika said.

"Yea?" Miaka inquired with a full mouth.

"You have mine, I am not hungry?" With that Reika brought Miaka the plate and then went outside. Tasuki seemed to be the only one to notice a very thoughtful yet sad complexion on her face. He left too.

"Reika is there anything wrong?" Tasuki asked, looking at his miko worriedly. He did worry for her sometimes. She did get depressed quite easily anymore. Especially in his presence.

"Tasuki," Reika said, "is there any chance that there is anyone who would love me in this whole damn fucking world?" Tears were streaming down her face at this point. Tasuki looked almost shocked. He knew of someone like that. Himself. He was not about to tell her though. Instead of telling her, he walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Yea, there probably is," he said casually. "I bet he is looking for someone like you right now." ~Actually he is probably right behind you,~ he thought. Reika turned around and put her arms around him. He felt warm all over for a long moment. The way she felt against him was incredible. She just stood there feeling complete in his arms as they held her tightly.

"Reika," Tasuki said.

"Yea," Reika whispered.

"I will always care for you, as a friend that is." It broke his heart to say that to her, but he couldn't bear the thought of rejection. He had no clue if or how much she loved him. He had to leave it as friends.

"I know," her voice and body quivered. He had no clue of how much her love was keeping her going. Just for his sake she stayed alive. She knew it hurt him to remember the deaths of Nuriko and Chiriko. Even though they were here in spirit, it stilled killed him inside. It hurt her too, but she never would voice it. They broke their embrace and stared at each other for a minute. Then Tasuki did the most unexpected thing. He leaned in and kissed a tear away from her cheek. Reika gasped in utter surprise.

"Well we better go to see Lady Houki," Tasuki said as he started walking toward the room. Reika stood there stunned. She could barely move. Ayame came out and saw Reika watching Tasuki walk away from her. What confused Ayame was the stunned look from Reika.

"Onee-chan?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame he kissed my cheek." Surprise was still apparent in her voice.

"Tasuki?" Ayame seemed relatively unfazed. Chichiri walked out and seeing Reika stunned nudged Ayame. She whispered something in his ear. Chichiri smiled and kissed Ayame, then walked away from them.

"I asked him to talk to Tasuki," Ayame said.

"Oh really?" Reika said. She was returning to normal now. "What about?"

"Nothing much. Let's get moving, baka."

"Whatever bitch." Ayame smiled at her and put her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel about Tasuki. I understand that it is hard keep your feelings from controlling you. You must be strong though."

"I know. Hey I'll race you to the room."

"Is that what you call a challenge?" Ayame said in her most regal voice.

"No," Reika said, "I call a challenge actually being able to beat you at something." She was right. Ayame was the eternal seishi and could do everything which meant nothing could beat her.

"Poor Hotohori," Reika said. She felt for him because he could not even touch his wife. She could at least touch Tasuki.

"So," Miaka said, "can you use your power to find the other jewels Chichiri?"

"I am afraid neither I nor Chichiri could use our powers in this case." Ayame said, looking to her descendent sadly.

"Great another adventure," Tasuki said. Suddenly Tasuki felt a sharp pain go through his entire body, starting from his leg.

"SHIT!" Tasuki yelled and looked down to see a small boy had run right into his shin.

"Why you little...!" Tasuki said.

"Prince!" one of the attendants called.

"Why you little cutie? Don't tell your daddy what I said, alright?" Reika shook her head and gave a little chuckle.

"You mean this is..?" Miaka started.

"His Highness' son, Boushin, ya know!" Chichiri said.

"No way!" Miaka screamed in Reika's ear. Reika had to shake her head to make the ringing stop.

"He is so cute," Taka said.

"Hey I gave that teddy you're holding to your daddy," Miaka told the little boy. He tried to pull away from her. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to take it."

"So you wanna smack him to, right?" Tasuki said to Miaka.

"Everyone! Get away from that doll!" Nyan-Nyan. Suddenly a whole slew of tentacles shot out of the little doll. They trapped everyone.

"Miaka!" Taka, screamed as Miaka fought with the strong legs holding her.

"Boushin," Miaka said, "Stop this. Put down the doll!" The tentacles squeezed tighter. She screamed.

"Prince, please put down the doll," someone said, almost choking.

"I can't use my holy power!" Nyan-Nyan said struggling.

"I can't use my power either, ya know," Chichiri groaned. "Not without hitting the prince at least."

"We can't our fire either," Tasuki, Reika and Ayame said together. As soon as they said that the monster's ugly face appeared and went for Boushin. Hotohori screamed his name and within seconds possessed his son. As Boushin he summoned the celestial sword and stabbed the toy. Tasuki and Chichiri were both surprised and glad. Just as Tasuki was freed, he saw Reika and Miaka falling to the same place. Quickly he slid under them to catch them both.

"Tasuki," Miaka said in a whispered hush.

"Thanks for catching us," Reika said joyfully.

"No problem," Tasuki said, "what else was I gonna do? Now get off. You two are heavy."

"Sorry," Reika stammered. She was happy Tasuki had literally saved her ass. She smiled coyly at him as he got up. Taka and Hotohori were talking. Hotohori was surprised he was able to summon the celestial sword while possessing his little boy.

"You are a great father," Miaka said happily. Hearing that, Hotohori, as Boushin, started running down the hall.

"Hotohori where are you going?" Miaka asked as she tried to run behind him. Ayame held her back.

"No, Miaka," the blue haired girl said, "he has to do this alone."

"What?" Reika said, looking at her best friend. The others followed slowly behind him. When they got to the door Houki was awake and holding her son, but instead of saying Boushin, she was calling him Hotohori.

"A Jewel of Memory?" The empress asked.

"Yea, Taka... Tamahome needs it so he won't disappear," Miaka said.

"Now that you mention it," Houki said, "I thought it was an illusion, but..."

"You thought what was an illusion?" Miaka asked.

"Just before my son was born, I saw a light blue stone appear before my eyes. It gently entered my womb. I remember how warm it was. Just after my son was born, the warmth passed out of me. I thought it was just a hallucination brought on be labor."

"So it's with him, ya know?" Chichiri said.

"You mean," Miaka said, "the stone is *inside* him?"

"All right!" Tasuki cheered. "Leave this to me." Promptly he took the child and hung him upside down. Hotohori was not so pleased. "Come on! Spit it out! Reika! Get over here and help me. It will be alright since Hotohori is inside him." Suddenly a punch came flying out of Boushin's body.

"Reika," Hotohori's voice echoed, "how could you go with such a stupid scheme? Tamahome what did I ever do to you to make you put a jewel in my son."

"I didn't put it in him," Tamahome said. The maid came in to give Boushin his food. Hotohori stopped beating on the two bandits and exited his body. The little boy obediently went to the woman with his food. Ayame and Chichiri noticed something though. That woman was no maid at all. She was a monster. Another demon was about to show its face. Chichiri and Ayame were struck by the monster.

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Tasuki asked. "Get out of the way Tamahome. Rekka SHINEN!"

"Rekka TORI!" Reika screamed as she protected Tasuki.

"Did they get it?" Taka asked.

"Not quite," Hotohori replied.

"San-ZEN-Ha!" Nyan-nyan screeched as she pelted the monster with small green bolts of light. "This thing's tough!"

"Leave this to me," Hotohori boomed. He took the holy sword and held it in his hands. The power from it grew as Hotohori's rage rose. "You won't be allowed to lay one finger on my son. NOW BEGONE!" Hotohori then sliced the evil demon in half and it disappeared. To Houki's surprise, Hotohori's spirit became visible to her.

"Highness," she gasped as his full form appeared before her.

"Houki... you can see me?" Hotohori asked, shocked that the empress could see him in this form.

"Yes, I can see you. And you Boushin. You can see him too, can't you?" Houki slid her little boy down. "That man is your father."

"Boushin," Hotohori said, "come to me, my son." Boushin waddled toward his father's spirit. As he went to embrace the man he knew as he father, he tripped and fell right through him. Hotohori, Houki and Boushin all began to weep in disbelief. Hotohori was very disappointed in himself.

"Enter me," Taka said. "Enter my body."

"Tamahome," Hotohori gasped in utter shock.

"Unlike everyone else, I only have half my memories. So there is probably enough room in here right."

"I am in your debt, Tamahome," Hotohori said. He got up and entered the other man's body. Boushin stopped his crying when he was picked up and held by Tamahome, who had been possessed by the Emperor. Hotohori continued to tell Boushin he was sorry for leaving his mother and him alone and giving his son the best advice he could on how to run a kingdom well. He reminded his son that he loved him and his mother and he would always be there somehow. The next thing that happened was nothing short of a miracle.

"Pa.. pa," Boushin said. Hotohori looked at his son surprised as his eyes filled with tears. Boushin said it again touching what he saw as his father's face. In the background Tasuki was crying on Reika's shoulder and everyone's else's eyes were brimming with tears. Soon a light blue glow surrounded the babe as a small stone came out of him. Taka looked at the stone for a bit and then turned to everyone, smiling that same smile he had before.

"Oh Taka," Miaka cried out joyfully, hugging him, "its great, we got the third stone."

"Yea," Taka said, "and I remember that time in the rain, Miaka."

"Tasuki," Reika said softly, trying to get his attention. He looked almost as if he had been defeated by some unknown force. She thought of something that might work. She took two fingers and put them softly on his cheek. He turned his head toward hers. His eyes were full of sadness. Why would he feel so bad?

"Tasuki," Reika said looking at him worriedly, "something you care to tell me?"

"Oh Reika I wish I could," he said and hugged her. At first she was surprised, but then put her arms around him. This felt right. Reika then saw a bright red light.

"What the hell?" Reika asked herself.

"It's Suzaku," Chichiri answered. Ayame was trapped with the other two. They had to leave again.

"Everyone," Miaka said, "We will return. I promise we'll find the fourth jewel." Then they disappeared.

"So what do you think we should do, Reika?" Tasuki asked his guardian. He was a bit worried about what he had realized two days ago. ~So I love both,~ he had thought. He was so confused now.

"Well, Tasuki," Reika said, "I have been thinking about what to do and I think we should go to Nuriko's with the others."

"Keep going with the adventure then," Tasuki said, a little sad she had chosen that course.

"Tasuki," Reika said, "is there something wrong?"

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Tasuki asked.

"Because you never are sad about an adventure."

"Well, I just think we need some rest."

"We have enough time to rest while we're dead," Reika retorted. Tasuki was taken off guard, but decided the trip should be worth the while. Maybe he could ask Nuriko what to do about this mess with Reika and Miaka.

"Nuriko," Reika asked in a whispered tone as they were sneaking around Nuriko's house. It now was a full fledged week since Taka, Miaka, and Ayame had gone back to their world.

"What is it Reika?" Nuriko asked.

"I need to talk to you about something after we get the stone."

"Why?"

"Because its about you know who."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Because, if he finds out that I love him," Reika whispered, "he will get scared. I don't know why, but he makes me think he won't ever love me. I don't know where I got that idea." Reika looked at Tasuki sadly knowing when and where that idea came from. Tasuki always said he hated women. Reika crawled up next to Tasuki, telling Chichiri she had done this many times when saving the male bandits' butts. Tasuki looked at her, giving her a playful growl. Reika stuck out her tongue. It was a childish moment, that is what made it so cute.

"Incoming," Nuriko whispered as Ayame landed in Chichiri's arms. The next one to be caught was Miaka. Tasuki caught her head with one of his large hands.

"Nice catch Tasuki, ya know?" Chichiri said. Tasuki and Reika set Miaka down as Taka crash landed on the ground.

"Nice aim," Reika remarked.

"Welcome back Tamahome," Chichiri said as he held Ayame tight.

"What happened?" Miaka asked weakly.

"Good to see you Miaka," Hotohori said.

"Hotohori! Everyone!" Miaka shouted.

"Shhh!" The two bandits said.

"We are about to play thieves here," Chiriko said, informatively.

"It's kinda stupid, since this is my own house," Nuriko added, feeling embarrassed.

"This is your house, Nuriko?" Miaka asked. Then realizing it she added, "Nuriko! And Chiriko too!" This was responded to with more shhhs from everyone.

They crawled in slowly, Tasuki and Chichiri explaining the whole situation. Reika added bits and pieces. It turned out Nuriko's jewel was in a precious jewel of his. When Tasuki, Reika and Chichiri had gone to get it, they had also tried to break it open right away. Nuriko's brother, Rokou, had stopped them. Rokou was Nuriko's older crybaby brother, and Nuriko was the one who usually had to save him in fights when they were kids.

"Tasuki," Nuriko said, "break it now. Tamahome's jewels are more important right now."

"All right, buddy, if you say so," Tasuki said. "Miaka, put the jewel in Tamahome's hand."

"What," Taka said angrily, "so you can fry me along with it?"

"I have good aim, you idiot." Miaka gave Taka the ball, but as she did, he felt an excruciating amount of pain. Taka dropped the ball as he screamed with agony. A monster has been put inside of him. Tenkou was probably the source. Reika growled in anger. Ayame also knew this had to be Tenkou's handiwork. She knew this only because he was unfeeling enough to put her descendent in this amount of pain. Reika looked to her best friend for advice.

"I don't know what to do," Ayame said.

"Keep Miaka away from him, ya know!" Chichiri screamed. Reika held Miaka back.

"What's going on here?" a young looking man asked, very afraid.

"Big brother," Nuriko said softly. As if Rokou could even hear her.

"Was that a monster?" Rokou asked.

"Oh crap," Tasuki said. Reika was trying hard not to laugh. The look on Tasuki's face was too fucking funny. Taka screamed in pain. Reika looked back at him, his face was contorted. Chichiri slammed him against the wall. It was for his own good. Taka was now unconscious. Reika looked at her poor friend.

"I wish we could do something," she said.

"I won't let you take this," Rokou said.

"Damn it big brother!" Nuriko said.

"I won't help the friends of monsters. I need my coach. I am going to the temple to ask Buddha for protection." Then he was gone. Nuriko looked on after he left.

"Its not only the fact that he can't see me," he said, "my brother can't hear me either."

"Hold on Tama," Chichiri said. Chiriko and Ayame were behind them, casting some sort of spell.

"It's all done, Chichiri," the both of them said.

"What are they talking about Chichiri," Reika and Tasuki chorused. They had to look at each other at smile. They always were thinking the same way.

"If I can put a shield around Tamahome," Chichiri said, his voice lowering an octave or two, "than maybe I can hold the monster where it is."

"Will it help?" Reika asked, not even looking at Chichiri, but at Tasuki. He looked at her and smiled.

"It would be better if we had that stone," said Hotohori.

"Hey did you see Miaka leave?" Nuriko asked, his face contorted in a weird way.

"Dammit!" Reika yelled as she noticed the brunette was gone. She always had to put Tama before herself. What a dummy.

"Let's go after her Reika!" Tasuki called to her.

"Right!" Reika followed him to the stable and he pulled her onto his horse. Before they left though, she gave him a small hug. He didn't even respond. She shook it off, and held on. They were after Miaka.

"You idiot," Reika said as she held out her hand to the younger girl, "Does Tama always come before you?"

"Reika-chan," Miaka looked up at Reika smiling and felt herself be pulled off the ground and onto the saddle.

"Yea," Tasuki said in agreement, "As we see it, it's all Tama's fault. He just needed a little action from that broad." Without warning, Reika felt Miaka's arms slip from around her waist. Reika watched as the priestess fell.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Reika yelled as the horse reared up.

"Stop bad mouthing Tama!" Miaka demanded. "Tasuki, Tamahome is your friend, right? And yours too Reika? Oh forget it. Just go back. Okay?"

"Listen Miaka," Reika said getting off the horse, which she would regret later, "We were just jokin a little. We hate seeing you so sad. Especially Tasuki." ~Gods I did not just say that did I?~ Reika thought. She had.

"I told you to go back," Miaka said as she held her arm.

"Um... Miaka," Tasuki said, still a bit shocked. "You're going the wrong way."

"Oh I knew that," Miaka said, grumbling. Out of nowhere, a demon snake popped out. It went for Tasuki, but before it stuck it hit Reika in the shoulder. She was just doing her job, in Tasuki's mind. He killed the snake and got Miaka to her feet.

"Reika!" Miaka screamed.

"I think it was poisonous," Reika managed to get out.

"What do we do Tasuki?" Miaka cried for her friend.

"Don't you know?" Tasuki asked as he ripped Reika's shirt off, noticing her well proportioned chest. His eyes somewhat widened but went back to normal. Miaka looked at him for a second. "You have to suck the poison out of the wound, then I will bandage her tightly." Reika just looked at the man she loved. What an asshole he was. She couldn't believe he was that insensitive. He was hiding something. He had to be. Reika was thinking all this while Miaka sucked the poison out of Reika's wounded shoulder.

"Guys," she said, breaking Reika's concentration. Her shoulder hurt like hell. "I think I know how to help Tama."

"Let's bandage her first," Tasuki murmured, "then you can tell us." As soon as he got Reika to her feet, and Miaka told them her idea, Nuriko ran past them, but then turned.

"Miaka? Tasuki? Reika? What are of you doing here?" Nuriko asked. "What happened to Reika?"

"Hey," Nuriko said loudly, "Sorry we're late. I got the stone and my brother here. Along with Miaka and this useless jerk. Could someone help us out here with Reika? She got wounded." Ayame ran to her hurt friend and held her. Taka was screaming with pain.

"Draw the poison out from the wound?" Nuriko said.

"It's a bit dangerous, don't you think?" Hotohori said, nodding in agreement with Nuriko.

"Yea, ya know," Chichiri said, "its very dangerous."

"What if you are possessed by the demon?" Chiriko questioned. "You know that Tamahome would never be able to take it."

"It's a chance she will have to take," Reika muttered as she hung onto Tasuki. All eyes turned to her full of angry surprise. "She loves him enough to take that chance is all I am saying."

"We think it's fucking great idea," Tasuki said cheering Reika's motivation on. Reika looked at him angrily. ~He will pay for teasing me like that,~ Reika thought. Tasuki saw death in her gorgeous deep dark green eyes. He gave a nervous smile and turned his head. Sometimes she had a way of frightening him out of his wits. While all of this was going on Tamahome was agreeing that Miaka should be able to do this. Nuriko was asked to pin him down while she did so. Poor Tamahome was in agony as Miaka tried to heal him. Ayame and Chichiri on one side and Reika on the other. Even though she was not at full strength, she wanted to be a part of this. Reika was getting the shit beat out of her as Taka thrashed around. Finally she was kicked into the wall, where Tasuki caught her.

"You know how stupid that was," Tasuki said.

"Yea," Reika answered coldly, "but at least I tried to help." Tasuki sucked in his breath at her cruelty. Why was she acting so harsh? At last, Rokou cooperated and helped with Taka's healing. They were finally free of that demon. Ayame ran up to the roof and shouted something no one else really could make out, but they knew who it had to deal with. Taka got the fourth stone and remembered Nuriko's death and something he had said to him. Tasuki complained of being tired. Rokou insisted on all of them staying the night. Again, Tasuki complained, but this time about "Tama" and Miaka getting a room together. Reika glared at him. Hotohori offered to room with Tasuki, but only if he could talk about Boushin. Tasuki went into his obnoxious mode.

"You are so obnoxious, ya know?" Chichiri said angrily at Tasuki.

"Yea," Ayame put in, "you should have taken the bite for Reika."

"Tasuki can room with me," Reika said feeling her arm swell with the pain of him being in the same room as her. "It'll be okay."

"Okay," Tasuki agreed whole-heartedly, "I can just bunk with you then." Then he realized that everyone had started sweatdrops. When did he decide to change?

"What? You guys even said it was my fault that she got bit. I should be the one to take care of her." Every one nodded and went to bed. At least that is what Tasuki and Reika thought.

"What a waste!" Tasuki shouted, sounding like the braying ass that he was. "If I had been there, I would of kicked ole Tenkou's butt once and for all."

"Both of us could of," Reika said sadly.

"She still looks beat up," Chiriko whispered to Nuriko.

"Yea," Nuriko replied, "but I think its more of a Tasuki thing than a hurt shoulder. Mitsukake healed that thing right up last night." Tasuki was telling "Tama" that he didn't have to worry about the stones and everything would be alright. Taka assured everyone that he would be alright. No one seemed convinced as he was leaving.

"I am going to go see if Miaka is okay," Reika said as she slipped down from the wall. "If anyone wants to, they can join me." That's when Reika left and Tasuki hated to see her go.

To Be Continued. . .

Okay! That is finally done. This is the first chapter. The second might be done very soon, so keep on the look out for Chapter 2: A Fiery Confession.


	2. Chapter 2

[Anime] [FanArt] [FanFics] [Forums] [Posters] [Bookmark] Support This Site

[ Register ] [ Login ]

Forum Featured Fanfiction Showcase Contest Showcase Upload/Edit FanFictions

« Email Author » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »

« Write Review » « Read (3) Reviews » « Add Story to Favorites » « Alert Webmaster »

From A Blazing Heart To A Speedy One: A Fiery Confession ( Chapter 2 ) [ X - Adult: No readers under 18. Contains Graphic Adult Themes/Extreme violence. ]

Anime/Manga: Fushigi Yuugi

Genre(s): Romance / Drama / Hentai | Type: Alternate Universe

Author: Star of Fire [Star of Fire RSS Feed]

Uploaded On: September 05, 2002 12:53 EDT

Pages: 8 | Words: 7597 | Size: 41 KB | Visits: 252 | Status: Completed

Summary:

Tasuki finally figures out how Reika feels for him, but does he know his true feelings for her yet?

Speedy Confusion ( Chapter 1 ) Speedy Confusion ( Chapter 1 ) Love For A Lifetime ( Chapter 3 ) Love For A Lifetime ( Chapter 3 )

Chapter Two - A Fiery Confession

"Hello Miaka," Tasuki said, then noticing she wasn't alone said, "And Reika, its good to see you too!"

"I wish I could say the same," Reika replied coldly turning around, and leaning against a tree. Her back faced him. Tasuki's happy expression faded instantly. ~ That wasn't what I was wanting from her, ~ Tasuki thought. Miaka looked to Tasuki as if to say, "Tell her, you fucking idiot." He couldn't though. He was still trying to figure out who he was having feelings for.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Tasuki asked trying to be playful.

"She is going through a tough time with a guy, who means a lot to her," Miaka said trying to help.

"Who asked you to give that info out?" Reika asked, turning around to face the priestess of Suzaku.

"I think I should go now," Tasuki said, noting the look of death coming from Reika. He then left but did not go too far. He just hid behind a nearby tree. ~ Maybe this will tell me why she has that fucking stick up her ass this morning. ~

"I can't believe myself, Miaka!" Tasuki could hear Reika scream angrily at herself and Miaka. "I didn't mean to lose my temper at you. He just has no idea. He fucking treats me like I am you anymore."

"You have the right to be angry at Tasuki for what he pulled last night," Miaka said, trying to comfort the olive eyed girl.

"I still could be a little nicer to the man I love." Tasuki froze for a second. She *loved* him? She actually loved him? He was shocked. So shocked that he didn't hear his beloved leave. He looked around the tree. Just Miaka, sitting and crying. Where did Reika go? He ran the other way. He saw her a few steps ahead.

"Reika-chan," he called after her. Reika stopped and turned. Her eyes seemed almost as if they were glazed by something and then the water hit him, his last thought being of how Miaka could still love a man who made her cry.

"Tasuki," Tamahome said, "and Reika-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Grab him Reika!" Tasuki demanded his guardian. Reika obeyed him. She couldn't do much else. She and Tasuki were being controlled by their emotions. She heard Tamahome scream and an immense weight claimed her attention back to what was going on.

"Tasuki what are you doing?" Tamahome asked weakly as he held onto Tasuki for more support.

"Get away from me!" Tasuki yelled at his former best friend. Reika threw him to the ground. "You keep on saying you won't do anything to make Miaka cry."

"But you probably don't remember saying that now do you?" Reika put in. Tasuki had to smile at her.

"Unreliable lout, and that is what you are isn't it?" Reika continued only getting an even bigger smile from Tasuki. ~ Why does it have to be when I am possessed by emotion that I get noticed by him? ~ Reika thought, knowing she was going to get an earful from Ayame at the end of this. She knew it wasn't worth it, but she had to make the most of it.

"Reika," Tamahome said weakly, "what's wrong with you? The both of you are acting so very strange." Tasuki explained it was their anger for how Miaka was being treated by him. They hated seeing her being torn apart. It hurt them to see her hurt like that.

"Well we aren't going to take it anymore," Reika said looking at Tasuki. Her gaze looked him up and down. She wondered if anyone was so wonderful looking as he was.

"Miaka's mine now," Tasuki said coldly.

"Now stay here and be quiet," Reika said and then Tasuki hit him and knocked him unconscious.

"Yum," Miaka said sipping the rest of the sake she had down, "this is great you guys."

"Glad you like it," Reika said, a mischievous smacked on her face, "want some more?"

"Yea, sure," Miaka said smiling.

"This place is called Kohan, right Tasuki?" Reika asked bringing the red head back to earth. He had been staring at both of them the whole time.

"Yea," Tasuki said, "Chichiri and the others wanted to come here."

"I wonder why?" Miaka asked the both of them.

"Well, we would like to say that there is another clue to the remaining stones, but really we wanted to make you feel better," Reika replied coolly.

"I thank you," Miaka said. "I am sorry I am such a burden on you."

"Are you kidding?" Reika asked. "We enjoy cheering you up."

"Yea," Tasuki said, "now why don't you finish that while Reika and I go find the others?"

"Okay," Miaka said, sounding more and more tipsy. Reika gave a sexy smile to Tasuki. He just smiled back and they both got up.

"You," Tasuki called to an old innkeeper. "More food and drink for us. We three would also like a room. The best one that you've got."

"I see you know what you want," the man said to them as Reika went behind him, "but it's gonna cost ya for the best room."

"Oh really?" Reika asked him as she held a small dagger to his throat.

"I remember the winter of four years ago," Tasuki said, "when the Bandits of Mount Reikakou attacked this inn." Tasuki brought his fan up to the opposite side of where Reika had her knife.

"Please spare me," the old man pleaded.

"We will," Reika said, "but only if you give us what we want."

"Alright you can have the best room," The man said, obviously shaken by the two bandit leaders. They smiled at each other victoriously. They were gonna have fun tonight.

"Tasuki," Miaka moaned, "Reika. I think I drank too much."

"You three have fun," the innkeeper said shaking.

"We'll do that," Tasuki said throwing his coat to the floor. Now was his time to choose between the two girls he cared for most. Right now he leaned toward Miaka, for she was drunk and easier to take advantage of. He knew Reika loved him, but it wasn't the easiest time to tell her right now. He was dangerously close to making the worst mistake of his life.

"Tamahome!" Miaka screamed, her eyes closed.

"Shhh. It's okay Miaka," Reika said as she held the priestess' body in her arms. Tasuki was doing the same thing rubbing his fingers through her hair.

"Yea," Tasuki whispered in agreement, "just a bad dream. It's okay. You're gonna be alright."

"Tasuki," Miaka said waking up, "where are we? What is all this? Where are the others?

"Chichiri and Tama aren't here," Reika said trying to push the young girl down to the bed. Tasuki was kind of surprised by this but didn't show it.

"Well, then I will look for them this time," Miaka said feeling Tasuki trying to press her down. She finally got away from him and stood up, but only to have Tasuki wrap his arms around her chest and stomach tightly. Reika had also gotten off the bed. She walked to Miaka and put her hands on Miaka's shoulders.

"Didn't Tasuki say no one was here?" Reika asked coldly pushing Miaka back onto the bed.

"Tasuki!" Miaka screamed, wriggling underneath him. "Reika, you're acting strange. Something's wrong with you guys."

"Yea something's wrong alright," Reika said, her voice harsh and cold. Tasuki was even caught off guard for a bit. "He usually hates women. But he can't hate you because you're Miaka."

"Yea," Tasuki said not know how to agree, "I used to think you were just some weird kid, but now you're a woman to me."

"Didn't you even notice that he's a man too!" Reika screamed at Miaka now back on the bed and holding her down. Her face was bright red and tears streamed down. She couldn't believe how far her emotions had taken her. Tasuki couldn't help but stare at her. ~She's crying,~ he thought. ~She is crying because she loves me. It's killing her to see me with Miaka, but still she will go through this unbearable pain just to see me happy. I must be crazy.~ Tasuki didn't move. He just sat there and looked at Reika. She was half naked, her breasts large and showing arousal as her shirt fell to her waist, her hair down and framing her angelic face. He wasn't aroused by Miaka. It was Reika who made him feel this way. The sudden realization was totally astonishing.

"Reika," Tasuki said, "please leave."

"But Tasuki," Reika protested.

"Reika I need to be with Miaka, alone, for a minute."

"Yes, Tasuki," Reika said, her face reddening even more. This time with embarrassment. She pulled her shirt back on and walked out the door closing it behind her. She then leaned against the door and cried softly.

"Now where were we?" Tasuki said.

"Tasuki," Miaka said, "why did you stop for a bit?"

"I realized something," He said almost smiling at his discovery.

"What?"

"I truly love Reika," Tasuki said, feeling a huge chip on his shoulder.

"But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"Actually I didn't. I thought I loved you both for a bit and then just watching Reika push you to the bed and hold you down for me while she bore her body like that, it was so amazing to see her put me before everything. I know she did that before, but I never expected this. It was so unbelievable."

"You do love her, then," Miaka said, sitting up.

"Yea," Tasuki said, his voice harsh, "but I want you now. I hate seeing you so sad. He makes you sad. After this, everything will be better. I promise." Then he looked at her. Miaka was crying.

"What the...?" Tasuki said, surprised. "Why are you crying? Stop it! If you would just forget about him you would be happy again. That's why I am doing this. To make you happy!" The door swung open. Two figures appeared there. Reika in the other's arms. The other was Tamahome.

"Hey leave okay!" Tasuki yelled.

"Get the fuck away from Miaka," Tamahome said, almost growling.

"Taka!" Miaka screamed.

"So you found us," Tasuki said evilly. "even when you are hurt. How?"

"I know everything when it comes to Miaka," Tamahome said kneeling to the ground and placing Reika there. Reika groaned in pain as her friend lay her in front of Tasuki.

"Oh Reika-chan!" Miaka gasped as she saw her bloody friend put on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Tasuki demanded.

"Nothing," Tamahome replied, "she was like this when I found her."

"I bet," Tasuki said, "just like you got beat by yourself in the forest. Well, anyway, Miaka is mine now. You must need a memory refresher." Tasuki then swung his tessen at Tama and knocked him out of the room and down the stairs.

"No!" Miaka screamed, quickly running to Tamahome. She was caught, though, by Reika, who was still on the floor, feeling immense pain.

"Stop your whining," Reika said responding to the whimpers of the priestess. "You know, this is what happens when you fall for someone who doesn't love you."

"But Tasuki does love you," Miaka squealed as her friend got up and dragged Miaka to Tasuki.

"Reika you need to lie down," Tasuki ordered as Tamahome came up the stairs. It may have been slowly, but still he was making it.

"Here take this!" Reika shouted as she kicked Tamahome back down the stairs. That taking most of her energy, she fainted. Her wounds seemed to be as Tama had said, self inflicted. That was her way of undoing the evil inside of her. Tamahome was again ascending the stairs. Miaka was looking at Tasuki, telling him the reason she cried over Tama, and also telling him Reika did the same thing over him. He stumbled backwards, shocked.

"I won't," he cried, "I won't betray my friends!" Tasuki then plunged his fan into the floor and started to burn in the flames. Tamahome, Miaka, and Reika were blown away by the force of the explosion.

"Tasuki!" Taka screamed, afraid for his burning friend. Soon Chichiri was holding him back.

"Tasuki," Reika mumble as Ayame tried to heal her wounds.

"Reika, how did you get like this?" Nuriko asked, worried.

"The water," was all Reika could audibly speak.

"It looks like he made it," Hotohori said smiling, then looking at Reika, frowned. She was still quite bloody and very weak.

"Huh?" Tasuki said confused. "How am I still alive?"

"A guy like you can't die that easily, now can he?" Mitsukake asked.

"Mitsukake," Tasuki said smiling, "shut up would you?"

"Tasuki," Reika said, her eyes filling up with tears, "we are such dummies."

"Yea the perfect pair," Tasuki said holding her warm and bloody body next to his scorched one.

Reika had asked the innkeeper for another room for them to stay in. Like anything would happen. Reika was weak, and hurt very badly. Both Ayame and Mitsukake knew she was suffering mainly from how she felt on the inside, so Ayame understood they needed time alone now.

"You stay here tonight," Ayame had said, "we will come to see you in the morning."

"Alright," Reika said.

Reika sat on the bed, her eyes steadfast on her feet. She was thinking about other things now.

"Reika," Tasuki said, gently pulling Reika from her thoughts, "I wanna talk about something serious with you."

"Yea," Reika sighed, "what is it?"

"I know you love me," he said, sitting on the bed next to her. She looked at him astonished.

"How do you...? Did Miaka say something? Did Ayame?" Reika asked, getting up off the bed only to fall to the floor.

"No," Tasuki said, picking her up and placing her back on the bed. "Reika, I heard you tell Miaka that you loved me. Remember this morning by the tree. I hadn't left. I hid behind another tree and overheard you beating yourself up. I was very surprised. I never realized how you felt for me, and I wish I had known a little sooner."

"Why do you say that, Tasuki?" Reika asked. Her heart was beating unbelievably fast as she anticipated his next words.

"Because I would have known my true feelings for you and would have maybe accepted them sooner."

"What are you trying to say Tasuki?"

"I love you, Reika," Tasuki said, bringing her lips to his. Her lips touched his softly, almost like little feathers brushing against his own. He felt himself deepen the kiss, but only slightly. Reika found herself not knowing what the hell to do. She had always dreamt of Tasuki taking her in his arms and kissing her. Usually she imagined it a lot harder and more insistent than what she was feeling now. This was almost too gentle to be the man she loved. She broke from him to catch her breath. His lips had been so much softer than she thought.

"Why'd ya stop?" Tasuki asked a little shocked.

"I am sorry, Tasuki," Reika said, "I was taken by surprise, that's all."

"Oh," Tasuki said smiling, "Well, let's try it again."

"Tasuki, wait a minute," Reika said, knowing he was very confused now. "I need a little time to let this sink in."

"Why?"

"Tasuki, dear, I know it might seem easy to you to just fall in love, but you are mistaken."

"How is that?" Tasuki asked, not knowing whether to hit her or hug her.

"It takes time to let a thing like 'I love you' sink in. Especially when you have been in love with that person for a long time."

"But shouldn't the shock be less than that?"

"No, but that's love's way of working," Reika said, the sweet words of Tasuki's love beginning to sink in. Finally it was out in the open. She smiled up at him. His full form was strong and just muscular enough to be considered sexy. His face seemed to show everything he was feeling, which was hilarious at the moment. She laughed a little, just to ease the tension.

"What?" Tasuki asked, a smile growing on his face. Reika always looked better happy.

"That look on your face was funny," Reika said sounding like a little kid.

"Well that look you have on your face right now is beautiful," Tasuki said tipping her head up towards his. Reika knew what to do this time. She closed her eyes and waited. His lips brushed against hers and then she felt something soft and wet on them. It stroked her lips softly, as if waiting to be let in. She kissed it, still afraid to open her mouth. She tasted it on her own tongue. It was his tongue against her lips. It felt so good. Reika felt her mouth open involuntarily. That was all the invitation Tasuki needed. Ever so gently he pushed his tongue into Reika's waiting mouth. His tongue stroked hers and almost massaged it. Reika moaned at how good it felt to be kissed by him. This was better than any fantasy she had ever come up with. She kissed him back feeling him start to lay her down on the bed. Her hands caressed his face and then her arms went around him, holding him to her, hoping it wasn't a dream. Their kiss broke, this time by Tasuki.

"Reika," Tasuki said looking into her dark eyes and combing his fingers through her thick dark brown hair. It was soft and smooth, like satin. "Reika, I love you. I have loved you for a long time now, I just never really realized it. I always thought it was just something I was imagining, but every time you walked or turned away from me, I felt like I was dying in some way. It physically hurt to see you do something like that and I couldn't be with you. I never understood why."

"Yes you did," Reika said rubbing his back and nuzzling against his chest. "You just didn't want to let yourself believe it. I understand how your mind works Tasuki. Whatever it finds to be different it doesn't accept right away. When you finally accepted it, you didn't know what to do."

"I guess you're right," Tasuki said as he brought his lips to hers for a light kiss. It felt good sharing this moment with her. She was so beautiful lying there like that and he didn't have the heart to stop what was going to happen next. Anyway wasn't he a man? But instead of going further he just closed his eyes and fell asleep in her arms. Reika soon followed suit.

An hour or so had passed when they both woke up in each others arms. Reika smiled up at him as looked at her with love in his eyes. He felt alive for once in his life. Almost no need to fight anymore.

"Tasuki," Reika said softly, "what were you planning for Miaka earlier?"

"Going too far," Tasuki said sadly. "In fact, the real reason I told you to leave was I couldn't take the guilt of you seeing me rape Miaka while I knew you loved me."

"So you told me to leave and proceeded to do that?" Reika asked, sounding hurt.

"Actually, I first told Miaka that I loved you, then I almost went too far, but Tama came in with you. You both were bleeding all over. I was more worried about you at that moment than I have ever been." Reika looked down, feeling her right arm and leg stinging with the memory of what she had done. It had hurt her to be sent out of that room, and that was what had been eating her up inside. She sat up and crawled, as best she could, to the edge of the bed. Then she started to cry.

"Reika," Tasuki said, immediately crawling to her side, and pulling her close to him. "Reika, you were the thing that stopped me from going too far. You were the force that kept me from killing Tamahome." Tasuki brought his lips to hers and proceeded to kiss her hard and deep. Her left arm found its way to the back of his neck and tangled in the bit of hair he had there. At this moment, she was hurting badly where she had stabbed herself. He wondered how she had stayed alive as long as she did.

"So you know, I stayed alive for you," Reika said after breaking the kiss, and obviously using one of her other seishi's powers, which happened to be telepathy.

"I understand that, but you really didn't have too," Tasuki said understanding she had not wanted him to suffer.

"I love you Tasuki," Reika said snuggling into his bare chest and sighing.

"I love you so much, Reika-chan," Tasuki said. He laid down with her again, this time holding onto her tightly. He felt something wet and soft on his chest. He looked down to see her kissing up to his neck and over to his mouth. He moaned audibly as she made her way to his lips. Then she started going the opposite direction after giving him a light kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Reika mmm," Tasuki moaned as she licked small circles around his nipples and sucked on them. She then kissed down his well defined abdomen. She smiled up at him as her hands took down his pants. She was still surprised at how large he was in comparison to the other men she had to be with. Eikan was considerably smaller than Tasuki, despite the fact he was much older, as was the Kutou soldier that had literally raped her. She was somewhat frightened of his stiff manhood, but still took her finger and rubbed him with it. He moaned loudly and groaned for more. Reika knew she was finally going to live her fantasy out, and with the man she had dreamed of being with since she had first been shown his face.

"You like that?" Reika asked as her hand held him and stroked him.

"Mmmm, oh yea, Reika more," Tasuki moaned loudly again. She kissed the tip, and then went back up to his mouth, kissing him fiercely.

"Now its your turn," Tasuki said breaking the kiss. He started kissing her face all over, then moved to her ears. She gasped as he stuck his wet tongue into the tiny hole. His hands were busy unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed down her neck. This felt better than any dream she could have made for herself and him. It felt real and tangible. For once she didn't have to worry about him disappearing before she opened her eyes. This was not a dream.

"Oh gods, Tasuki," Reika cried out as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked long and hard, the way she had always wanted him to do. The way his tongue lapped at the sweet sweat glistening on her body was almost more than she could take. He only stopped, which got a groan of confusion, to start torturing the other breast. Her sighs and whimpers were only responded to by more torture. He finally started to kiss down her stomach and then reached his final destination. He kissed her nether lips softly getting a soft sigh of passion out of Reika. He smiled and then began devouring her sweet folds. He stuck a finger up into her, feeling her muscles pull him into her. Her body was very well lubricated by her sweet honey or the sweat glimmering on her well proportioned body. He could even tell her legs were strong just by looking at them. Her wounds were no longer causing her pain. She had forgotten about them completely, by now. All she knew was she was getting her one wish granted. Finally she wound be in heaven.

"Oh gods. TASUKI!" Reika screamed as an orgasm took over her whole being. He went back up to her, kissing her cheeks and her very beautiful face as the shudders subsided.

"Wow," Tasuki said, "you look like an angel."

"You are a god," Reika replied. He looked at her, knowing this would be his first time since he was let into the bandits of Mt. Reikakou. He knew she had been with two other men, but she didn't really count them since they weren't the real thing. Since it hadn't been with him, she hadn't counted it. The second time she never counted at all, since it was rape. Reika nodded to him to keep going. Before he entered her, he gave her a small kiss to reassure her that it was alright. Then she cried out as his large mass filled completely. It felt good though. It was him who was filling her. It was the only man she loved or even trusted with her very life. The only man who could never possible hurt. Her eyes were completely filled with love and passion for him. He slowly pumped in and out of her, feeling one with the one woman he could or would ever love. His body and soul were finally where they belonged. He started moving faster and faster every time she moaned his name.

"Oh Tasuki," Reika moaned feeling the flame of their union burn all around them. Reika felt as if she were swimming in a river of fire.

"Reika, Oh gods, I am so close!"

"Oh gods," Reika screamed, finding the brink coming very soon.

"REIKA!" Tasuki screamed as he emptied himself within her.

"OH TASUKI!" Reika screamed as she felt herself go over that edge. It felt amazing to be lying in his arms as she did that. He pulled out of her.

"Reika," Tasuki whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Tasuki," Reika whispered back. "More than life itself." Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"We are so sorry," Reika and Tasuki said together. They had gone back to Nuriko's house and had just started apologizing for the thirtieth time that day.

"Some people don't even know their true inner feelings," Mitsukake said, watching as the two warriors groveled for forgiveness from Miaka and Tama. "What a despicable spell."

"They said they saw water each time one of them was affected," Chichiri said.

"Reika," Chiriko said, "what kind of water was it?"

"Well it was really weird," Reika said.

"And it came out of no where," Tasuki finished, coming up behind Reika and kissing her neck. She gave him a small smile. Ayame knew something had happened between them the previous night, but since no one else seemed to notice so she wouldn't bring it up just now. Suddenly a huge thing of water came from behind the door. Ayame went for Miaka as Reika was caught in Tasuki's arms, as he was trying to keep her head up. Miaka and Ayame were then caught in two large watery bubbles.

"Miaka," Tamahome screamed.

"Ayame, no," Chichiri and Reika chorused as they watched her enveloped by the water. "Hikou, stop this now!" Chichiri screamed at nothingness. Chichiri seemed to be going mad. Reika hugged tighter to her beloved. What was happening to her friend was hurtful.

"Tasuki, I am scared," Reika whimpered to him.

"Reika," Tasuki said kissing her forehead, "It will be all right." Reika looked at him, tears in her eyes. Suddenly a large bubble appeared next to the bubbles Miaka and Ayame were in. It showed to men fighting on a cliff. One was a younger version of Chichiri, but the other one was unrecognizable.

"Why did you betray me Hikou?!" The one who looked like Chichiri asked angrily. The other man groaned.

"Who is that?" Tasuki asked.

"I think... its Chichiri," Tamahome said.

"Bring her back!" The man said. Suddenly the other man lost his footing as some rock broke.

"Hikou!" Chichiri cried as the other man slipped from his hand. Suddenly there was a gush of blood and a blood-curdling scream was heard as the younger Chichiri was blinded in one eye. The bubble disappeared. Water then surrounded Chichiri.

"NOOOO!" Chichiri yelled as he felt the pain of his memories. He was then knocked out of the room, unconscious.

"Don't you remember, Chichiri, or should I say, Houjuin?" a very snake like voice said out of no where. Reika looked around for a second. "That's the same way you killed me." Suddenly a man appeared. Reika's eyes widened. This was Hikou. And he was most likely working for Tenkou. Reika produced a low growl from her throat. Tasuki, not knowing where the sound was coming from, held Reika closer, inhibiting the sound, and making Reika suffocate.

"Tasuki," shouted a muffled voice. Tasuki looked down at his lavender faced Reika. He lessened the grip on her. She gave him a smirk. He was so cute.

"You took everything I loved away from me, now I am going to take your love and your priestess away from you."

"Miaka!" Taka screamed. The ball of water suddenly zoomed up into the darkness of the night.

"Tamahome wait!" Nuriko said.

"I am sorry Nuriko," Taka said, "but I have to rescue Miaka."

"But how will you find them?" Nuriko asked.

"I must agree will Nuriko," Hotohori said. "You don't even know where that guy took her or Ayame."

"I bet Chichiri will know," Tasuki said, "but he is still out of it. Mitsukake, can't you do anything to revive him?"

"The emotional damage he sustained was too much for him," Mitsukake said. "He took it really hard."

"I... can't," Chichiri said.

"You're awake?" Mitsukake asked, surprised.

"What do you mean 'you can't do it', Chichiri?" Reika asked angrily. She wanted her best friend back.

"I can't bring myself to kill him again," Chichiri said, sounding more saddened with every word. "You saw it. How I killed my best friend."

"Yea we saw it," Reika said, sitting next to her second closest friend, "but that was not your fault. His hand was too slippery for you to hold on to."

"I lost everything in that flood. My family. My friends. My beloved. Everything."

"Chichiri," Mitsukake said, "I know how you feel. I was in that same flood. I wouldn't have survived without Shoka. She was the one thing that kept me going." Chichiri had turned away. "You need to take the past, and put it all behind you is what I am trying to say."

"Don't you want Ayame back?" Reika asked. She was missing her "big sister" a lot and wanted her to come back.

"Don't you think I do?" Chichiri snapped at her. Reika scooted back in fear. Tasuki put a loving hand to her shoulder.

"Maybe we should go now and let Chichiri think," he said winking at Reika. Reika smiled and got off the bed and then putting her arm around Tasuki, left to their room.

"Listen," Taka said, "Chichiri I am very sorry. You are everything to all of the seishi and I. You are our anger. Now will you please tell me where they are, so I may go find them?" Chichiri sat up in bed. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Chichiri?" Mitsukake asked.

"I will go," Chichiri said, his eyes brimming with tears. "I will."

"Tasuki," Reika giggled as she landed on the bed Tasuki on top of her. He was tickling her mercilessly.

"I won't stop until you kiss me," Tasuki said, his eyes filled with longing for Reika. He was wanting to be with her again.

"Tasuki," Reika gasped through giggling. "Tasuki, I will kiss you. But no further. Right now is not the time. It is very serious."

"I know," Tasuki purred as his tickling subsided. Danger was turning him on exceedingly. He did not understand what she was doing to him. She looked into his passion filled eyes and smiled. He was so adorable.

"So do you wanna kiss?" Reika asked. She sounded so funny when she was trying to be bitchy. He loved it. He tilted her face up to his and slowly kissed her sweet tasting lips. Her arms wrapped around him and his went around her. The site was a cute one. Tasuki and Reika kneeling on the bed kissing like teenagers do the first or second time they go out.

"So," Nuriko said, bursting in on them. Tasuki jumped up in the air. Reika fell on the floor laughing.

"That was not fucking funny!" Tasuki yelled at his former friend.

"I thought it was actually very cute," Nuriko said, ignoring Tasuki's ranting. "So, as I was saying, it looks as though you two finally got together. Can't say I am surprised. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"So," Reika said, her giggles subsiding. "How did you figure it out?"

"Pretty much just now," Nuriko said to the young guardian.

"What the hell did you come for anyway?!" Tasuki grumbled. He was wanting some alone time with Reika. A chance to talk things out more and maybe make out a little too.

"I came to ask you two to go with Chichiri," Nuriko said, sounding a little more serious now. Tasuki still looked too funny for words. "He needs his friends right now more than anything."

"I know," Reika said through giggles. "I was planning on it, but only if Tasuki went too."

"You know I'm going Reika," Tasuki said, "I have to go save Miaka after what I almost did to her. Also it is an adventure."

"Yea, it is isn't it?" Reika asked rhetorically.

"Well I see you have enough on your hands right now," Nuriko said smirking.

"Please don't tell anyone, yet," Reika pleaded with Nuriko. "I wanna see the looks on their faces when we tell them." Reika smiled as she saw Miaka's face turning bright red in her twisted mind. She knew the priestess thought about Tama like that. Reika giggled a little. The thought seemed very funny.

"We would actually be very happy if didn't tell them yet," Tasuki said coming up behind Reika, nuzzling her soft neck, getting a soft purr out of her. He was loving their closeness. He gave her a small hug.

"Okay, okay," Nuriko said, giving them a look of "can't you wait till I leave." Nuriko was kinda grossed out.

"Thank you my friend," Tasuki said smiling.

"Thank you Nuri-chan," Reika said. She wanted to give Nuriko a hug.

"Reika," Nuriko asked, "do you miss Ayame?"

"Of course," Reika said, as if the thought were obvious.

"Of course you would, you tow are practically sisters. Reika I know this is hard for you. It's hard on anyone, but you gotta make sure Miaka is alright also."

"We always do," Tasuki said proudly.

"Yea our team can't be beat," Reika said, smiling up at him.

"Okay," Nuriko said, "I will leave now. You two behave yourselves now, okay?"

"Okay," The echoed as he left them alone. Finally, he was gone.

"I was enjoying that kiss," Reika said, her full attention on Tasuki.

"I know but you seemed to enjoy Nuriko's surprise visit more," Tasuki said holding her face his strong hands.

"The look of surprise on that adorable face of yours was enough to make anyone laugh uncontrollably," Reika said slyly. Tasuki smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

"Mmm," Reika said her eyes closed. He loved her so much. Reika opened her eyes and smiled happily. All he did was take her into his arms and hug her. He held her tightly and felt her hug him too. She loved him so very deeply.

"So what are we going to do?" Tasuki whispered.

"Right now? Or later?" Reika asked.

"Later. Are we going with Chichiri?"

"Of course, lets get ready for the battle. It is going to be a tough one."

"Yea it will," Tasuki said, "but I will be with you, and nothing ever really could stop the Suzaku Seven. Reika you don't have to worry."

"Yes I do," Reika said, "Ayame is my big sis, in a weird sort of way. I have to save her. I owe it to her."

"Okay let's wait out side his door," Tasuki said, smiling in his usual way. The two left hand in hand.

The door opened and Chichiri came out, his mask off. His scar was showing for a reason.

"You know where they are, don't you?" Tasuki said making Chichiri turn in surprise.

"I am going with you," Reika said, "Ayame is my best friend, and I owe it to her."

"I am going too," Tasuki said. "Because what Hikou did to you, I was gonna do to Tama. I was such an idiot. I didn't see what was right in front of me until it was too late." He looked at Reika for a moment. Reika walked to Chichiri.

"Yea," Reika said, "both of us are to blame for that. We find it funny they don't even blame us for it. That is why we don't mind dying for them? It's actually an honor."

"I am glad to have you with me, ya know," Chichiri said smiling, his voice down at its original tone. Reika smiled at him, giving her "brother" a hug. They heard a door close and as the footsteps came closer the light revealed "Tama".

"Make that 4, not three," Taka said. "I'm going too."

"You're gonna have to hold your own, ya know?" Chichiri said, giving a small laugh. He had very dear friends. He was thankful. He pulled the staff up and the quartet disappeared.

A loud crack echoed throughout the dark, wet cave. Some rocks crashed to the floor and a bright light told Hikou that Chichiri was there, but he wasn't alone.

"Reika! Tasuki! Taka! Chichiri!" Miaka and Ayame said together. Reika's eyes went from happiness to anger as she saw her friend encased in a bubble filling with water.

"Give them back, Hikou!" Chichiri yelled at his ex friend. "Or I'll-!"

"Or you'll do what Chichiri," Hikou mocked.

"My friends who serve Suzaku mean more to me than life itself," Chichiri said. "And to keep them from being hurt by you, I will kill you first."

"Chichiri!" Miaka and Ayame cried.

"Fascinating," Hikou said. "Well you better get started before the priestess and the eternal seishi drown."

"Chichiri," Taka said over his shoulder, "we'll deal with Hikou. You and Reika get Miaka and Ayame."

"Hey I am helping you guys!" Reika yelled as she and Tasuki threw there fire at Hikou. Stopped. Damn.

"Oh no!" Tasuki said stopping. "Another water wall!" Out of no where, bullets of water hit the three going after their enemy. They screamed as they were pushed back.

"Tasuki! Tamahome! Reika!" Chichiri screamed to his friends. Hikou started to chant something Reika could not quite understand. It was some sort of spell. Chichiri was also chanting another spell. A bright blue sparkly light appeared around Hikou and the light of Suzaku behind Chichiri. The power of both were filling the large cavern. Suddenly both powers went rushing towards each other. Chichiri's power overcame Hikou's.

"Damn! Just damn!" Taka exclaimed shocked.

"No shit man!" Tasuki said, equally shocked. Reika only could look on.

"Chichiri?" Hikou asked his friend, surprised by the power he actually had.

"Hikou stop this!" Miaka cried. "Can't you see Chichiri loves you? Don't you understand that fighting you is killing him inside?"

"Silence!" Hikou yelled.

"Chichiri don't do it! Don't fight with your friend!" Miaka yelled at the usually kind, non-violent warrior.

"Don't worry," Chichiri said, ignoring Miaka's cries. "I will save you Hikou." He automatically threw his cape in the air and disappeared, only to reappear behind his childhood friend.

"Tasuki! Reika!" He yelled. "Direct you fire power at my robe. Concentrate everything on burning the robe. If you do that, we can break the water wall and the flames will reach into his barrier."

"What?!" Reika said.

"Hey if we do that, then you'll die too," Tasuki said.

"Yea, and we don't want you to die."

"Hurry! We don't have much more time!"

"Yea, but not like this."

"Please! Tasuki, my body won't take this pressure much longer!"

"This happened before," Tasuki said remembering when Chiriko killed himself. "I can't do it."

"If you won't I won't either."

"Taka," Miaka said. "Save Chichiri. Please save him." Then she fainted.

"Tasuki! Reika!" Taka said. They turned to him. All he did was glare at them. They knew what to do.

"Run Tama! Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki yelled.

"Rekka Tori!" Justine held an arrow and focused her energy at the robe. Taka ran to the robe and punched hard.

"What? The barrier... is collapsing!" Hikou gasped. Then Ayame's bubble broke and it only took her a few seconds to cough up some water, get up and do a flying kick to the back of Hikou's head.

"Rekka Tori!" Reika said.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki yelled. This time Taka punched Hikou.

"How could I be beaten my just mere children?" Hikou asked himself. Miaka's bubble popped and Taka caught her.

"Miaka's alright!" He yelled.

"That's good but I'm not," Tasuki said looking very worn and tired. "I thought we were all gonna die for a second there. I'm beat."

"Ayame!" Reika yelled to her friend.

"Reika," Ayame smile as her friend ran to her, giving her a huge hug. "You know you didn't have to come save me."

"Yes I did," Reika said. "You are the only other person I couldn't bear to let die."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, I have to tell you something."

"Is it about you and Tasuki?"

"Yea."

"Reika," Ayame asked, "did you do something with Tasuki? Is that why you two are acting like me and Chichiri?"

"Um.. well.. you see," Reika stammered for a good answer. Tasuki saw her struggling.

"Ayame, we made love," Tasuki said. "And we fell in love."

"Reika," Ayame said, hugging her best friend, "I am happy for you."

"Thanks," Reika said blushing. Tasuki took her in his arms and held her tightly. She gave a small sigh. They saw Ayame go to Chichiri's side as he was holding his dying friend's hand. Hikou said that he was sorry for taking away Chichiri's previous love and that he really hadn't meant to do so, but he knew that Chichiri's fiancÃ© was to much of a faithfulness person to be able to love two men at once. Chichiri forgave him. That is when Hikou died. Ayame took the headband Hikou had been wearing and put it around her forehead.

"Tasuki," Reika said, watching as Ayame comforted her beloved Chichiri, doing so as best she could.

"Yes, Reika," Tasuki said squeezing her shoulder.

"I love you so much right now."

"I love you too Reika, I love you too."

"I am really pissed off," Nuriko said angrily.

"And all wet, too," Hotohori joked.

"Just plunge your friends into cold water, Chichiri," Chiriko said teasingly.

"Hey guys, stop teasing him," Ayame said. Mitsukake laughed a little bit.

"We are very happy you made it out okay, we're just having a bit of fun," he said as he healed the three of their wounds.

"The water is receding from the town," Hotohori said. "Very well done Chichiri."

"It sure is hard work, stopping a flood like that," Nuriko said.

"You're pretty good at things like that Nuriko," Chiriko blurted out.

"Yea, I guess I am. Are those two asleep."

"Yea out like lights," Miaka said as she was healed.

"Including Ashitare," Ayame put in.

"This times its me indebted to them," Chichiri said. Reika came running in the door, breathing hard and bleeding on her right forearm.

"Reika!" Chichiri yelled.

"What happened?" Ayame asked, startled at her friend's appearance.

"Yosui... ambushed... had to warn," Reika stuttered as she fell to the ground in a faint. Ayame watched at her friend fell, and was terrified at what could have happened.

"Who are you?!" Chichiri demanded.

"You either sensed my life force," a voice screeched, "or this poor little friend of yours gave you the message." He kicked Reika's weak body to emphasize his point. "Either way, very good. I see how you could have beaten Hikou. I am Yosui, another of the four great Earth kings. I have come to kill the priestess of Suzaku." From far away a red force came. Yosui was paralyzed for a second and then vanished. Then a familiar face appeared, on his forehead the ogre symbol showing. He picked Reika up, knowing full well where to put her. In Mitsukake's arms. She was healed instantly.

"TAMAHOME!" Miaka cried.

Meanwhile three boys slept, unknowing of the action going on outside.

AN: Finally Chapter 2 is done. Yes! Well Chapter three will be up pretty soon. I just gotta figure how to start it. I know this was NC-17 and not yaoi. That's what I meant it to be. I know that Tasuki is straight, so I put him with my character. Well hoped you liked this chapter and be sure to read Chapter 3: A Love For a Lifetime.

Standard Disclaimers apply. All other characters besides Reika and Ayame are not mine. It is a sad thing because I do wish Tasuki was. Doesn't everybody?

Speedy Confusion ( Chapter 1 ) Speedy Confusion ( Chapter 1 ) Love For A Lifetime ( Chapter 3 ) Love For A Lifetime ( Chapter 3 )

« Email Author » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »

« Write Review » « Read (3) Reviews » « Add Story to Favorites » « Alert Webmaster »

Copyright MediaMiner 2000-2014 - [ disclaimer / privacy / contact ]


	3. Chapter 3

From a Blazing Heart to a Speedy One -Chapter 3-

A Love For A Lifetime

Chiba Branagh

"This is Tamahome?" Tasuki asked as he scratched his head, very confused. Reika looked over at the familiar man. Yes it did resemble him, but could it be the real Tama? The Tama she thought was the real one was the one she had met a week ago. "Reika are you sure you are okay?" Tasuki asked her looking at her swaying body.

"Yea, Tasuki I am fine," she replied.

"So you finally got together I see," Ayame teased both of them.

"Is that a problem?" Reika asked.

"No, it's a joy actually," Tamahome said. Reika looked over at the tall man with the long braid down his back. This wasn't the Tama she remembered. She still was not convinced of him at all.

"Really?" Reika asked.

"How is that?" Tasuki asked his friend. He also seemed skeptical of the young man.

"Now you don't have to confide in us anymore," the young man said. "Now you can be like Miaka and I." He looked at Miaka as he said that. She looked very confused.

"I am happy for you guys," Miaka said as she got up to hug the two warriors.

"I am too," Taka said. Miaka looked at him, then at Tamahome. Still she was confused.

"So are we!" Shouted the quartet of spirits. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Thanks guys," Reika said as she blushed. Tasuki looked at her with pride.

"Yep this is my special girl," Tasuki said as he hugged her. She smiled up at him. She was happy with him.

"So Suzaku-seikun came to you?" Ayame asked the man who seemed like the real Tamahome. ~That's funny,~ Ayame thought, ~Suzaku would have summoned me for this. I really doubt this guy's story.~

"Yea," Tamahome said.

"So I am a phantom? A replacement? We pray to Suzaku and he does this?" Taka screamed. He ran out of the room. Miaka started to run after him, but Tamahome stopped her.

"Miaka you believe it's me, don't you?" he asked. "No, you know it's me." Reika looked at this guy in astonishment. He would never force Miaka's feelings for him. That was not Tamahome. This had to be an imposter. And hadn't he said before "some guy named Tenkou". There was her proof right there that this was an imposter. Even Taka remembered Tenkou. This other Tamahome before them was not the real deal. Reika could feel the evil rising from his body.

"I really don't know anything, anymore," Miaka said. She then fainted.

"Taka," Reika said as Taka walked into the abandoned field. The others appeared as well, Tasuki holding her to him. "Taka, wait!" Taka stopped and turned.

"What is it Reika?" Taka asked her. Reika looked up at Tasuki and he let go. Reika walked toward her old friend.

"I know he isn't the real Tama," Reika said. A few whoas and wows rose up behind her. "I can't prove it right now but I have this really bad feeling you are giving up to the wrong guy here. This guy has to be fake. I can feel it."

"Taka do you feel you must go?" Tasuki asked. He worried for how Miaka would feel with him not there.

"Tasuki," Taka said. "I know you are worried. I have to do this though. It's tearing Miaka apart to have the both of us here. I should leave. You have the real celestial warrior now. You don't need me."

"You are very wrong Taka!" Reika yelled. "Wasn't it you who kept Tasuki from going too far with Miaka? Wasn't it you who helped Chichiri with Hikou? And wasn't it you that let Hotohori be with his son? Don't you remember that?"

"Reika," Taka gasped. "I do remember that. But even Suzaku wants me to go. See." Reika grabbed his hand and soon the red light surrounded both.

"I am not letting you go alone," Reika said firmly.

"No Reika," Tasuki said as she and Taka began to disappear.

"Don't worry Tasuki," Reika said as she faded away. "I will be back in your loving arms soon."

"Goodbye everyone," were Taka's final words.

"Yea this is my room," Taka said.

"So this is your world?" Reika asked in a completely innocent tone. Taka smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Yep," Taka said. He looked at Tasuki's guardian carefully. She was kinda pretty but not his Miaka. No one was ever going to be Miaka. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Reika went to answer it.

"Taka!" a voice yelled through the door. Reika opened the door to see a young man with sandy blonde hair and almost as tall as Tasuki.

"Keisuke," Taka said, "what are you doing here?"

"The scroll told us where you'd be," Keisuke said angrily. Reika looked at the blonde man nervously. He didn't look to happy with Taka at the moment. She had to do something.

"Yui and Tetsuya worked hard to decipher it." At that, Keisuke threw a punch at Taka, but being the guardian that she was, Reika took the punch for him. Keisuke stood there for a second dumbfounded.

"What the hell were you doing?" Taka asked as he picked Reika back up onto her feet. Keisuke shrugged, and then started to speak again. He told Taka and how horrible he felt about Taka leaving the book. He understood Reika's reasons, but he felt Taka was a coward.

"I thought you could stand up to him, the real Tamahome," Keisuke said as he left Taka's house.

In the book Tasuki was worrying about his love. Miaka ran around looking for Taka and screaming his name.

"Someone should tell her," Tasuki said, sadly. He didn't want to see Miaka suffer. It hurt him. It didn't hurt as much, though, as having Reika not there.

"I think I should," Tamahome told his bandit friend.

"Good idea," Tasuki said. He walked off. His mind was full of thoughts. Thoughts of Reika. He missed her so much. He wanted her here, where it was at least somewhat safe. Where it was warm and sweet. He wanted her in his arms again. Why did she have to make that point? Yes, she was right about Tamahome not being at all himself, but what was she trying to prove? Was it that Taka was not going to be left alone? Why wasn't she here keeping him company? He needed her now.

"You miss her?" A female voice rang. It was Ayame.

"Yea," Tasuki said sadly.

"You don't understand why she left with Taka do you?"

"No," Tasuki said. "I need her here and she isn't. Ayame, what should I do?"

"She will be back soon, Tasuki," Ayame said as she disappeared into the night. Tasuki screamed as she left. Again he was alone.

Ayame appeared next to Taka and also saw her bleeding friend on the bed. In the broken mirror, Tamahome gave both girls an evil smile as he glared at the three.

"I am actually Yosui," "Tamahome" said.

"I knew you weren't the real Tamahome!" Reika shouted as he smiled at her and Ayame.

"Lord Tenkou knew *you* would see right through me," "Tamahome" said as he snickered and then more of the glass broke. "Miaka's mine now."

"Reika," Ayame said in a small voice, "are you alright?"

"I will be quite alright, for now," Reika said, her eyes still glaring at the mirror with tears of vengeance burning in them. Tenkou went too far this time and Reika knew it. "We have to get back into the book."

"Can we do that?" Taka asked, struggling to get up. His face was bloody and tear-streaked. Reika had shards of glass sticking out of her. Ayame worried for both. What was to happen to them?

"We gotta get out of here," Reika said as she pulled out the shards of glass from her leg. Weakly, she got up and stood in front of her friend, unfazed that she might be bleeding to death. Who cared anyway?

Back in the book,

"Taka," Tamahome said, "is gone. I guess it was too much for him to know that he was just a shadow of me. I know it might be hard for you to do this, but you need to let me be back your life now. And your heart."

Miaka tilted her head up to him, wanting to kiss him. As she held him though, she felt as if she were with a stranger. Tamahome smiled as he was about to make Miaka cheat on Taka. This was too good. He was loving it. Tenkou was also doing so. Miaka pulled back.

"Miaka?" Tama asked, looking questioningly at her.

"I can't do this," Miaka seemed to cry. "I can't. I know you are Tamahome, but at the same time you aren't. There is something different about you. I can't tell what it is, but there is something different about you." Suddenly a red light surrounded Miaka. Taka, Reika, and Ayame were all calling her. Reika started to appear as Miaka disappeared. Tamahome's eyes widened as he saw Miaka turn into Reika. Ayame stood beside the bed, as Reika sat, staring angrily at Tama. She hated this guy, Yosui.

"Let us leave him alone Ayame," Reika said as she stared at the young stranger angrily. "That way we can figure out what to do with him.

"Yea," Ayame agreed, "let's get out of here." Both girls walked out the door, Reika leaving a small bloody trail behind her.

"Reika!" Tasuki yelled as Reika's bloody form came running at him. His arms caught her, and he kissed her face all over, licking up some of the bloody mess.

"Tasuki," Reika cried, "oh Tasuki, I needed to be back here in your arms. I missed you so much."

"Oh Reika," Tasuki said kissing the scratch centimeters away from her eye, "I missed you so much. I was so worried for you." Reika looked into Tasuki's eyes. She could see his worry clearly. All Reika could do was hold on to him.

"Reika," Hotohori said, calmly, "are you alright?"

"Yes," Chiriko's child-like voice piped in, "are you alright? You seem badly wounded."

"Guys," Reika said as the spirits of her dead friends gathered around them. Chichiri and Ayame were not among them. "I am alright. It's just a few scratches. I will be fine in a few hours. I just need to rest a little."

"Is that what you two call it?" Nuriko joked. Reika and Tasuki looked at each other and then at Nuriko, both red faced.

"Nuriko," Tasuki hissed, "it wasn't meant like that. You saw how Reika was limping towards me. She is hurt badly."

"Actually I will be quite alright."

"You two better get some sleep," Mitsukake put in, smiling at Reika. Reika looked toward him, confused, but then gave an understanding smile.

"Yes we had better," Reika answered. If anything, that is what they needed most of.

"Let's go tell Tama, that we will be in bed, okay?" Tasuki asked.

"Yes," Reika said as her eyes darkened. Tasuki moved back a little. Reika smiled. "Don't worry Tasuki. I won't hurt you. Tama, on the other hand, is a different story all together." Tasuki was about to ask something, but Reika silenced him with a very passionate kiss. Tasuki smiled dreamily after the kiss ended. Reika smiled and then walked towards Tamahome's room, Tasuki and the others right behind her.

"Tama," Tasuki said, "where's Miaka?" He looked to a very angry looking Reika. ~So that is why her eyes darkened,~ he thought.

"She's gone," Yosui said in Tamahome's voice. "Left me for him."

"What?" Tasuki said looking at Reika. "Did you know about this, Reika?"

"How else do you think she got here?" A deep voice said from nowhere. Chichiri and Ayame were now in the room. Ayame walked up behind Reika and put her hand on the angry girl's shoulder. Reika looked behind her and smiled, but quickly turned her head towards her true and lifelong enemy and gave a low growl. Tenkou was there.

"I knew you had something to do with this one!" Ayame yelled at the pale haired man with acid yellow eyes.

"I did too," Reika added, still growling. Tasuki knew he was not to interrupt such a reunion. He wasn't about to anyway. Reika was scaring him enough.

"How nice it is to know that my handiwork can be recognized," Tenkou said, smiling evilly at the two girls he had made enemies for so long.

"You know you can't win, don't you?" Reika said, her eyes filling with angry tears. She was gonna kill him. Or at least help. He had made their lives hell. Her life was hell. All because of him.

"Well, you wouldn't want to lose the precious jewels of memory again?" Tenkou hissed.

"You were just using Taka's pity against him, weren't you?!" Tasuki yelled. "Fucking demon!" Reika's eyes burned with tears, and her anger was at its boiling point. Tenkou's eyes almost closed as his evil grin widened. Reika's eyes reddened and she felt a warm familiar force pulling her away from the demon god. She looked behind her to see Tasuki's hand on her shoulder. He was smiling at her despite the situation. Just as Reika looked back towards Tenkou he disappeared into the walls. Reika then fell exhausted, both emotionally and physically, into Tasuki's arms.

"Reika?" a high pitched voice asked. Chichiri was hovering over his girlfriend's sister. Tasuki also was looking into his guardian's bright green eyes. Reika smiled up at the two buddies and sat up.

"You alright, kid?" Tasuki asked. Reika immediately turned on him.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME KID!" Reika screamed at her lover as they wrestled each other.

"Yea, you are feeling just fine, Reika," Tasuki grinned viciously. Everyone else looked at them, smiling and laughing at Tasuki's little trick.

"You are so gonna pay for that," Reika growled.

"Later tonight," Tasuki whispered in his beloved's ear then kissed her cheek and helped her stand up. She was still kinda scratched up, but she had more strength than everyone else expected.

"Guys," Tasuki said looking at Reika, "could you please leave Reika and I alone for a few minutes?"

"Don't you mean a few hours?" Nuriko said with an I-know-what-is-going-on smirk on his face.

"Why don't we just say goodnight?" Ayame said, even though she also knew what was going to happen between the two.

"Nee-chan?" Reika asked before she said goodnight to her "sister".

"Yes, Reika?" Ayame said turning towards her best friend.

"We will win, won't we?"

"I really doubt we won't," Ayame said, smiling at the younger girl. She walked up her little sister and gave her a small but sweet hug. Reika hugged back. Her "sister" was really a big confidence booster. Besides Tasuki, at least.

"Well," Tasuki said, "I think it is time for bed now, eh Ayame?"

"Yea," Ayame said taking the hint, "we do all need our rest. Get some sleep Reika. You seem to be the most exhausted."

"I am pretty tired actually," Reika said yawning. Tasuki looked at her with loving eyes. All she did was smile back at him and then watched as the others left the two of them alone.

"Reika?"

"What is it, Tasuki?" Reika asked turning to him. Tasuki walked up to her and hugged her. She smiled as she felt his strong arms around her waist, and put her head on his shoulder. She felt his hands start caressing up and down her back; making her shudder with little tingles of excitement. It felt good that this day was now over. Her eyes closed and she sighed as her love held her body tightly against him. It was so tight she could feel his heart beating for hers.

"Mmmm… ," Reika sighed as Tasuki rubbed her shoulders firmly.

"Feel better?" Tasuki asked her as he pulled her into him tighter. His arms held her steady as he tipped her head up to his kissing her lips softly, then, becoming more insistent, sticking his tongue deep inside her mouth. Feeling the same passion he was, Reika automatically did the same. Her mouth opened wider, inviting his tongue further into her mouth. Both could feel the flames building inside of them. Tasuki's hands roamed over Reika's clothed body, searching for the strings to free her for him. Her soft and sweet skin called to him from under the unnecessary garments. Sweet supple skin that he had been dying to caress since before they fought Hikou. He broke the kiss to see his goal.

"Tasuki…" Reika moaned as her vest finally fell to the floor. All that was left was her thin shirt which barely covered her. Nothing was stopping either of them now. Tasuki's lips broke from his love's neck, only to take Reika's open mouth with the same fury as he had before. She moaned as his tongue rubbed against hers, massaging it softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and fingers ran through his soft, wild, red hair. He groaned as her thigh slid between his legs. Her eyes opened for a second, just to look at the reactions she was getting, closing them right away.

"Reika," Tasuki gasped as his hands slid down to her butt, squeezing gently, but still quite firmly. Her reply was a deep feminine growl. The type a man would kill for. Tasuki groaned and then leaned in to kiss and gently bite at her neck again. Reika gasped as her body was being consumed by her sweet and very handsome lover.

"Oh Tasuki," Reika squealed as he pinched one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. Tasuki only smiled as he continued the torture. Slowly, the door opened…

"Um…" a high pitched voice said. The two lovers looked towards the blue haired man. "Maybe I should come back later, ya know?"

"CHICHIRI!" Tasuki yelled as Reika stared at her sister's lover. Yet again the mood had been ruined. Reika looked sadly at her fuming lover. Well, the night was not over yet.

"Chichiri," Reika started to ask, but Chichiri silenced her with a shake of his head.

"Reika," he said, "I said I will come back later. Ayame had an idea, but it isn't important right now. You two just need to be together, ya know?"

"Okay," Reika groaned as Tasuki's strong arms grabbed her shoulders and started biting gently at the back of her neck. Chichiri only smiled as he backed out of the room, closing the door silently.

"Mmmm… Reika," Tasuki moaned incoherently as he inhaled her sweet breath as she exhaled a deep moan. This made Tasuki want to bite her harder, but he kept it back. Instead he slowly, one by one, unbuttoned her thin shirt and even more slowly, slid it off her body. He then turned her toward him so he could look at her.

Her body was not as bad as he had thought. The tiny scratches went only to her thighs and the top of her chest, and the ones on her face. Most of them had already healed. She looked at him, her cheeks reddened by the exposure of her body. Tasuki gave a small chuckle.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" He asked, his lips centimeters from hers.

"You never looked at me this way before," Reika said, her eyes staring into his.

"Maybe I should look at you like this more often," he said before his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes closed as she felt her mouth open instinctively and let his tongue rush into her mouth. Her small tongue massaged his as he picked her up never breaking the sweet moment. When they did finally break he lay her down on their bed. He let his fingers travel over her smooth body, only stopping at her breasts for a few seconds. Her body was showing him she needed him. He climbed on top, still clothed.

"Hmmm…," Reika said, an evil smile showing on her face. Tasuki looked at her as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and then put her hands under it to feel his chest. Tasuki felt several tingles go up and down his torso. Her hands worked their magic as they rubbed against his skin.

"Reika," Tasuki moaned as she took off his shirt. His firm chest showed signs of perspiration as did her own. "Oh Reika. I need to be within you."

"I need you in me, too," Reika gasped as she felt his hardness press against her.

As they finally discarded his pants, Reika looked at him wide eyed. His body looked as though it were made to fit her. Slowly, he kissed down her body. She shivered as he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and began to suck at it. As he did so, he busied his right hand to pleasure the other breast while using his other hand to pleasure her nether regions. Reika screamed in absolute passion. Tasuki's hands switched jobs as he gave identical pleasure to the other breast. Reika felt ready to explode.

"Don't come yet, hon," Tasuki whispered as he finished. The only response he could make out was a nod. He slowly kissed down her stomach, licking at her belly button for a small bit. Finally his mouth reached its destination.

"TASUKI!" Reika gasped loudly as his mouth devoured her most sensitive spot. She wriggled under his wonderfully agile tongue. Spurred on by her throaty groaning, Tasuki rubbed his tongue against her sweet spot. Reika screamed as she finally climaxed into his mouth. As the shudders subsided, Tasuki kissed up her body.

Tasuki licked his way back up to her face, which was covered in sweat. He kissed her lips, and she could feel the passion rising up in her again as tasted herself on his tongue. Her eyes opened and she could feel him inside her. She moaned into his mouth as he slowly thrust into her. She could feel the waves of passion about to overflow from her again as orgasm was about to arrive. Tasuki moved faster and faster inside of her. Out of nowhere, Reika used all her strength and rolled them over so she was on top.

"Reika," Tasuki groaned in surprise.

"I want you to feel good too my love," she said kissing him, "and you shouldn't have to do all the work." Tasuki smiled up at her and put his hands on her hips slowly rocking her against him. Their moans came in unison. Soon Tasuki found himself taking his hands off her hips and putting them on her breasts. Reika's eyes were closed and her mouth was open, her sighs becoming pants and her moans becoming shrieks. Tasuki felt he was close and wanted them to share the moment in a more comfortable position, so he rolled them over so he again was on top. He started going faster and faster and harder now, knowing soon she would be coming. Their bodies were covered in sweat. Reika screamed her lover's name loud and long as she climaxed against him. Soon after Tasuki screamed her name, falling on her totally spent.

"Feel… good?" Reika panted, kissing her love's forehead. Tasuki could only nod in reply. Soon after, they were asleep in each other's arms.

"Okay, you two," a loud voice resounded in the chamber. Reika shot up, covering her chest with Tasuki's shirt. Nuriko understood what had happened, but still looked menacingly at the two lovers. Reika gulped hard at her deceased buddy. "It's time to fight."

"He's here isn't he?" Reika asked, her nervous look contorting into that of flaming anger. Nuriko nodded, looking at his two friends. Finally they were together, but right now was not the appropriate time. "Get dressed and meet us outside. We can't really start without you."

"TENKOU!" Reika shouted at her nemesis. "Stop pestering those two. She is already dead. Stop hurting him. What did they do to you? Nothing! Absolutely fucking nothing!"

"Reika," the demon god said, "you are no longer my slave, so I could have killed you at any time, but instead I kept you alive, knowing I would most likely have some use for you at a later date. I find that time has past, and still no use has come."

"Are you saying she is gonna die?" Tasuki screamed at the handsome demon.

"I am saying, I have no more use for her, that is all," Tenkou bellowed.

"Tasuki do not focus your anger on him," Chichiri said putting a hand on the bandit he regarded as a close friend. Reika was almost foaming at the mouth with anger. The guardian looked regal in her fighting stance and Tasuki had to swallow back the passion he felt then. Nuriko was saying something that he could barely hear as two familiar voices recited an even more familiar chant.

"Its them," Nuriko said sadly as the chant was becoming louder. Finally Suzaku was brought into sight and the final battle began. Tenkou was reminded that he was never a god to anyone but his own demented self and was finally banished forever. And then there was a bright flash of light…

"Is this heaven?" a male voice said, bringing Reika out of her dream state.

"Wha- huh?" Reika asked as a familiar mop of fiery red hair, turned to reveal the angelic face of her lover.

"I could have sworn we died and went to heaven, but this looks like Mt. Taiikyokou." Reika blinked up at him, her large eyes wide with confusion. Chichiri jumped in making Reika leap to her feet in a fighting stance, causing Ayame to fall on her back in laughter.

"That was not funny!" Reika shouted at her two best friends. Ayame ignored her, still finding Reika's reaction to Chichiri's sudden appearance totally hilarious.

"So Chichiri you're dead too huh?" Asked Tasuki, also chuckling at his love's reflexes. "How come you still have your mask then?"

"We aren't dead though, ya know," Chichiri said as Reika came up behind Tasuki, hugging him. Tasuki started at first, but realized who it was and turned to hug her in return.

"Let me explain," an old crone cackled.

"Ahhh!" Tasuki screamed at the old oracle. "We're in hell!"

"Reika, punch him," Taiitskun commanded and Reika obeyed, getting a thud and a loud grumble.

"What happened to them?" Nuriko asked as two dead forms appeared overhead.

"Hey guys," Miaka's voice called to the others.

"And yea we are here," Tamahome added as himself. Taiitskun told the others that now The two could finally be lovers and the had a choice to leave or stay in the book. As Miaka was about to choose to stay the four deceased seishi told her to have Tamahome return with her to her own world and that they would be happy remembering the two lovers in their hearts. Tasuki and Reika of course were oblivious to this. The two had run off for a vigorous make out. They did not leave unnoticed and in mid-kiss were transported back to the group. All smiled and turned back to say their final farewells to their good friends. All then went their separate ways.

Then End… or is it?


End file.
